The Little Red Dress IIChristmas Eve Dinner Date
by oefangram aka eolfangram
Summary: Elliot is asking Olivia out for a big dinner date...will LRD get to go too? Please read The Little Red Dress FIRST...this is a sequel to it.
1. Default Chapter

Fic Title: The Little Red Dress II: Christmas Eve Dinner Date Author: oefangran E-mail addy: eolfangram47yahoo.com Category: AU/Comedy/Romance. Pairing: E/O Date: You paying? ... Oh, that kind, 06/05/04 Feedback: Complementary/Gently handled constructive welcomed. (Use the golden rule, please!). Archive: Yes, just let me know where. Rating: PG13 Disclaimer: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does but if I did, I 'd have FUN! ;) Summary: Elliot asks Olivia out (AND LRD, maybe?) on a special surprise Christmas Eve dinner date... Dress' POV. (This is a sequel. Please read The Little Red Dress first. Just to help you with perspective!) Dedications: For all the wonderful reviewers who asked for more, remember, "Be careful what you ask for..." LOL! This one doesn't have the uniqueness of being the first of it's kind anymore and you already know the couple is E/O...so, be forewarned and enjoy. (I hope!)  
  
Bedroom closet  
  
Apartment 2B  
  
Manhattan, NY  
  
Thursday, December 22  
  
"That little black dress this and little black dress that...."  
  
It's still the same ol', same ol'. Me? I'm still just hanging out in the closet next to her. You know, that Little Black Dress (LBD) that everyone thinks is so hot? Well, if she's so great, why the heck has she been hanging right here beside me every day since last year's big Christmas party? You remember, the one at the 1-6, when they first made passionate love? But that's another story.  
  
It's worth the wait though because I do get to see him. You know, Elliot. He really likes me, uh, us, I can tell. Every time he's over here (and that's a lot nowadays) he opens her closet door (which is usually slightly ajar anyway, because it's broken...sure hope she NEVER gets it fixed!) and glances at me with his wonderful smile. Sometimes, when he knows she'll be a few minutes, he carefully takes me out and just looks at me. He strokes me lightly with his big, strong hands; and occasionally he even buries his face in my soft fabric and inhales the sweet aroma that still lingers from her intriguing perfume. He grins and murmurs, "Mmm, I love this dress!" Me. He loves ME!  
  
Then there are those rare occasions when he's here and she's in the shower, and we have a brief but innocent rendezvous: he takes me out and holds me against his burly chest and sways in place a bit. He holds me tightly and uses his free hand to hold open the hem of the slit in my skirt, twirling around in grand fashion. Sometimes he even hums or sings softly while we dance; he has a nice singing voice, a gravelly baritone. It makes me feel kinda like Cinderella and her prince charming at that ball!  
  
I really don't know how she would react if she ever caught on to these little indiscretions. Well, maybe then she would wear me more often.  
  
I wonder if people can hear it when a dress' sighs? --But I have to remember I am nothing but a simple piece of red cloth without her wonderful body and beautiful face giving me form and life. When she steps inside me and pulls me to her body, I actually come alive!  
  
Well, back to the boring present, girl. As I was saying, that LBD is really my biggest competitor. She is always flipping her neckline up, looking down her 'V' at me, like I'm beneath her. If I accidentally rub up against her, oh my God, she freaks out. The girl's a real snob; she called me a bitch the other day, yes she did!  
  
Liv must've bought her in the Moody department. I just wish Olivia would hang me somewhere else.  
  
Oh, the phones ringing. Let me listen. I can barely see with this door cracked open...shoot! Let me get a better angle. There, that's better. I wonder who that is? Oh, it's him, Elliot. I can tell by the smile that takes over her entire face.  
  
Olivia says, "Oh, yeah. That sounds so fantastic, El." He must be asking her out on a date because she just asked him when this hot date is and now she's asking, "Okay, Christmas Eve, right?" Oh yeah, now she wants to know what time he's gonna pick me, uh, us up and he must've said sevenish. I just heard her ask him how she should dress. "Is it nice?" Oh wow, this is getting good.  
  
She just asked him, 'how nice is it AND if he has any suggestions on what she should wear. I'm holding my breath, with my eyes squinted shut and my fingers crossed hoping...She says with a chuckle in her voice, "Oh, you would say that one." Sounds like a big date to me!  
  
Which one, Liv, is it me? I wonder who he said? Oh no, I hope it's not her, you know who, that LBD!  
  
She flashes one of her gorgeous smiles as if he can see her and tells him 'it's a date!' AND it sounds like so much fun to her. To me too, ummm.... Then she asks him if he wants to come over to her place later tonight... I would love that! "Oh yeah," she says. She forgot about his kids being there for this long holiday weekend. Oh shoot, there goes my fun for the night.  
  
Oh, now she's asking him how the kids are. They must be good because she's smiling as she tells him to say hi, she sends her love to them and she'll see them on Sunday morning for Christmas Day brunch and opening of the gifts. Oh boy, I can't wait. I wonder what he got me, uh, us? Oh, now she wants to know what time he's picking us up on Christmas morning and he must've said he'll just stay over and take her back with him. Oh yes, a slumber party. I love sleepovers...and with Elliot? Only in my wildest dreams...we can rent movies, eat popcorn, pizza and stay up late, do each other's hair, nails... Oh, wow, I can't wait!  
  
She says that's fine with her as she makes a squishy face and tells him she'll see him at work tomorrow, "Ho-ney." Wow, he certainly is that...my ho- ney She pauses and says, "Yeah baby, I love you too!"  
  
She just said she loves him...Get a grip Red! Somebody's going on a big dinner date. Oh God, let it be me! Please?  
  
Oh wait a minute; she's coming over this way, opening the door wider, now she's looking at us. She's reaching in...oh no, she's taking her out. That LBD. Snobby little bitch! I'll never live this down. She'll be rubbing this in my bodice forever! Why, just the thought of Olivia wearing HER while being next to Elliot sends cold chills up and down my zipper. I think I'm going to cry! Well okay, I guess I'll live. I may not be able to stop the tears, but I can stop feeling sorry for myself.  
  
Wait, hold on...she's putting her back Boy is that LBD pissed! She's still looking. She's reaching in. Oh! She's taking me out! YES. That's a start. Now she's looking me over. She smells my underarms, YUK! What's that? What did she say? YES, it's ME! Hooray! She's taking me to the cleaners in the morning on her way to work. Oh, thank you God! Thank you...  
  
She just hung me on the door so she won't forget me in the morning. What a smart girl. I get to see so much more from this vantage point--too bad El's not coming over. What a thought I could get lost in!  
  
Uh oh, I hear whispering coming from inside the closet. Somebody's jealous! Shhh...let me listen. Oh my, that LBD is gossiping about me to Roberta (Olivia's bath robe). She just called me a slut and said, "Red-y is dead- y," in that god-awful, nasally, sing-songy voice of hers, just to taunt me.  
  
Hey girl, 'Bla-cky is ta-cky,' and who you calling a slut? That's a bad case of the pot calling the kettle black! From this vantage point, I can see you're just jealous 'cause she picked me! So there.  
  
Oh well, I am so proud to be the 'chosen one'. After all, every dress' ambition in life is to be displayed by a great looking gal and to make her wearer look great in return, isn't it?  
  
Closet door  
  
Apartment 2B  
  
Friday, December 23 6:30 AM  
  
Olivia is showering while I just hang around here waiting to be taken to the 'dress beauty spa.' Well, okay, the dry cleaners. I'm guessing she had to get up a little earlier to drop me off on her way to work. She's so thoughtful that way.  
  
Gosh, I just keep stretching and yawning. I must still be tired from losing sleep last night due to all that worry and anticipation of tonight's big date.  
  
Think I'll just close my eyes for a little beauty nap. ZZZzzzz.... Oh what? Oh uh, I guess I dropped off for a few minutes there. She just grabbed me and we're off to her car. Hey, what's this? She's got a red jacket on her arm. It's my old mate, my matching jacket! Hey Jack, old buddy! I forgot I had you when she bought me because she never uses you...I wonder why?  
  
Hey this is going to work out nicely. This will give me a little coverage if it's cold in that restaurant. It'll also help to keep the girls warm and under control. Those girls sure have a mind of their own sometimes. Those two sure are quite a pair!  
  
Same-Day Dry Cleaning  
  
1402 Nottingham Road  
  
Manhattan, NY  
  
7:15 AM  
  
She's handing me to a strange man. He's not Danny: who is this guy? He tells her he's the new owner and he'll take "special care of me, not to worry." Oh yeah, to "pick me up after five." He seems nice enough, but he is getting a little touchy feely the moment she leaves. Just like a man, 'when the cat's away...' Go figure. Now what is he doing? Oh my gosh, here I go!  
  
Hmm, by the clock on the wall it's 6:15 PM; she'll be here shortly, I can feel it. I had a blast today. This place is the Six Flags for clothing. All the rides were great and the admission price -- not bad for eight bucks! Just think, a workout, a hot tub soak, massage and then a steam room all for that small price, not to mention all that riding on all those terrific roller coasters, uh, conveyor belts and overhead hooks!  
  
Oh, here she comes. She's flashing her great smile at me. She just told Danny she thinks I look great with the new jacket. See Jack, I told you she's a doll!  
  
Closet door Apartment 2B Saturday, December 24 6:15 PM  
  
Oh boy, I'm getting so nervous and a little shaky with anticipation. I just hope I don't fall off this hanger and break something. I sure hope he still loves me with this new jacket hiding some of my best assets. I guess I'll just have to be patient until he arrives.  
  
Oh I love Elliot so much he's my hunky stud muffin. I'll just die if she ever tries to wear me with some other guy! That would break my heart. Elliot and me, uh us, go way back now. He loves us and we feel the same. We three were made for each other.  
  
Oh, here she comes, looking her usual beautiful self, but what I do for her should be a crime! She's taking me off the hanger and unzipping me. First one long shapely gam slips carefully through, then the other. She lifts me up and over her shapely hips and then the girls get tucked in nicely. She zips me up half way. Uh oh, I'm stuck...now what?  
  
She keeps trying to fix me but to no avail. Finally I hear cursing. Oh my, what language, Olivia! Do you kiss Elliot with that same mouth? Then she says something about Elliot fixing me later. Mmm, great thought!  
  
She quickly slides the jacket on over me and finishes her hair. What's that? Oh Jack says he really likes this job. I wonder why he snickered and winked when he said that?  
  
I like the jacket; it makes me, uh, us look more sophisticated and kind of trendy. As we're double-checking everything in that wonderful full-length mirror, I can't help saying, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"  
  
Uh oh, there's a knock on the door. Oh my gosh, it's him! I can't wait for him to see me, uh, us. We slip on our glass slippers, uh, shoes and hurry to the door. That handsome prince, uh, rascal has used his key and is standing in the living room when we get there.  
  
Look at his gorgeous face, that expression, the awe, those ice-blue eyes. God, I love this man! I sure hope she really feels the same, if not, I'm in BIG trouble! Mmm, why does he have a key? I live here and I don't have one!  
  
Elliot just stands there for a second. Oh no, I think he may have forgotten how to talk, or got something stuck in his throat. Okay, good, now he's grinning with a sparkle in his eyes, he says, "Oh wow, Liv, you 're a knock out! That's my very favorite dress with a new jacket... ve-ry sex-y look, baby! I love it."  
  
He reaches over and grabs me around my waist and pulls us close to his broad, masculine chest. Ah, he smells like...heaven!  
  
Wow you're not so bad either you gorgeous hunk of manhood. Every woman in that restaurant is going to be jealous of me when they see me on your arm. Eat your hearts out ladies, he's all mine, uh ours.  
  
He kisses her passionately and she's not fighting so I'm guessing they like each other QUITE a bit. He keeps running his hands up and down my waist; his hugging is making the girls get all chill bumpy and pruney looking.  
  
He kisses her neck and slowly kisses his way south. One of 'the girls' just got a little smoochy type thing. I did too, but you don't hear me complaining. Hey El, I think the other girl's jealous. Oh well that's her problem not mine.  
  
Oh my, this is fun, I never knew this kinda stuff could make my skin get so touchy and my heart race! What's that Jack, you like this too? Okay, that's nice.  
  
She asks him what time the reservations are for. Stop talking, Olivia, and let's enjoy this stuff a little longer. He mumbles seven thirty while he's nibbling on the skin right above me. Oh, I like this stuff.  
  
Oh shoot, now she's talking again! She says they better go or they'll miss their reservation time and may have to wait forever. Let the poor guy nibble a little longer, Liv. No wonder you don't get many second dates, girlfriend! Jack says he agrees.  
  
He runs his magical fingers over my neckline and grins. "Boy, Liv, you sure know how to ruin a romantic moment. Okay, but I want a rain check for later." The girls get all excited and the feeling I got was something I've never quite experienced before. Is this what they mean by 'getting turned on?'  
  
Whew, somebody turn on the fan, please...is it hot in here or what? Yeah and what's a rain check? Do we need to take our umbrella? Oh yeah, Jack says he really likes the girls.  
  
Liv snarks, "Romance, smomance, we've gotta reservation to keep! And Elliot, about that rain check for later...it's my pleasure baby." She smiles while muttering under her breath, "At least I certainly hope so."  
  
Pleasure? I wonder what she means by that? AND there's that rain check thing again, why are they so concerned about the weather? These two need to get a life, badly!  
  
Yippee! I can't wait. Let's see, I got to first base last time. I think I just made second base. What's third base, Jack? Oh shucky darn, she always takes me off before I get to the real fun anyway! When will she realize that I'm a grown-up dress and not baby clothes, for goodness sakes? Yes, Jack, she will take you off, too. Sorry...  
  
He opens the door and walks us to his awaiting chariot, uh, silver Ford. He is clutching us to his side with his strong arm around our waist. Mmm, feels great. We get to the car and he opens the door for us. Still the gentleman and he's so handsome too! We slide in and she carefully runs her hand down the sides of my skirt to make sure I'm not wrinkled. That's so sweet of her.  
  
He gets into the driver's side, looks over at us and blows us a kiss while starting the car. Be still my foolish heart! No, Jack, you can't drive...  
  
We're on our way! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Restaurant

Le Fontainebleau  
  
8112 South Houston  
  
7:20 PM  
  
Hey, Elliot, that guy's stealing your car. El? -- He's not listening to me. The guy's driving away with your... Oh well, he'll find out when we try to leave. Hey, El, what's a "va-let?"  
  
As we enter, El and Liv are using very big words, saying things like, "Oh this place is magnificent, great décor and wonderful ambiance. Look at the grandiose arches, the magnificent statues and breathtaking vases of fresh flowers in every color array imaginable. It is very decadent."  
  
Heck, I just say, "So this is how the filthy rich dine?"  
  
Nothing but the best for his girl, that's what he just said as he squeezed my waist. He called ME, US, his girl!  
  
Uh oh, we're getting those looks from the jealous broads, uh, ladies again. Just like last time, but subtler this time. Those same green-eyed monsters are staring through jealousy-glazed orbs.  
  
They begin at the hair and slowly descend, checking microscopically for the tiniest flaw, without ever lifting their heads. Some are even peering over the tops of their gold-rimmed glasses with their faces still aimed at the food they're eating. Sneakily observant... if they do lift their heads to glance at us, they hold their noses kinda funny like they smell something rotten. They smile that half smile; while thinking, "There goes another little gold digger! I can tell she's got implants and a nose job. And that dress...makes her look like a twenty-dollar whore."  
  
Uh oh, the girls and Jack are fighting mad. Easy there guys, I'll handle this. Excuse me rich bitch. You wanna take it outside? This is all "the real enchilada" and you're just a jealous, ugly, fat, old lady! 'Bite me, Miss Piggy! Oh yeah, Kermit said to tell you he's waiting for you outside in the pond, uh fountain!  
  
Oh well, the MEN are letching...I mean smiling, they always appreciate my, our, curves.  
  
Hey Liv, unbutton the jacket so the girls can see and be seen! Let's show those puppies off! Oh good, she heard me. Jack, be quiet, please!  
  
That's better; they're really drooling now. Almost every man in here is staring, and the ones who aren't are either too old to see us or don't prefer women, if you get my drift! Well, some are sneaking a peek over their menus, and some just have their mouths wide open staring blatantly. It's strange how they seem to move from the floor to the hair when scanning and back down again, always stopping to ogle at the girls and the gams just a smidgen too long.  
  
Yeah, I saw her kick him under the table; boy did his face change color! He's in for it when they get home. Boy howdy, is he going to have a bruise or what? That guy at the table in front of us just dropped his fork so he could get a close up gawk at Liv's gorgeous gams as we walk by. Subtle, big guy. You just better hope the little woman doesn't catch on.  
  
And the guy who's taking us to our table just dropped back behind us so he can check out our, uh, assets...shall we say? Men are clueless -- a gorgeous face, some long legs, an ample bosom and they lose all rationality, become like teenage boys again...thinking with the wrong head!  
  
Wow, we're at our table now. This is a great table set up and location; right next to the dance floor. Oh, that band sounds great too. This is my first ever date to such a fancy-smancy place, dinner and dancing, all in one location. Great idea!  
  
They order a nice champagne to drink and a caviar appetizer. Hey what's caviar? Oh, they're talking about it saying they're some kinda little fish eggs you eat on crackers. Fish lay eggs? I thought only chickens and you know other things with feathers lay eggs. Boy, I'm getting really confused. I think I need a drink. Oh good, the booze is here. He musta' read my mind!  
  
The waiter pops the cork and pours Elliot's glass first. Boy, he sure is being stingy with the champagne. He only gave El a few drops. Elliot looks at the glass; maybe he's wondering why they're being so stingy too, he swirls it around, smells it, then takes a sip and nods his approval. I think the waiter knows Elliot is pissed because he's filling up both their glasses now. That's more like it!  
  
As he and Olivia toast to the night he accidentally splashes a few drops on me. Oops! Oh well, they try to wipe me off with napkins. Oh no, am I going to be a marked woman for the rest of my life? Hey, nice move there Elliot; trying to get me drunk so that you can have your way with me, uh, us later? I like your thinking big guy!  
  
Oh yes, she's ordering her favorite, filet mignon, medium, with loaded baked potato, broccoli and salad with bleu cheese dressing. Mmm, can't wait. He's getting the same. Ah, isn't that adorable? It's like they can read each other's thoughts. Why, they're so much alike, it's amazing! Just like two peas in a pod... huh?  
  
I'm really confused again, though. Why do they call it blue cheese dressing? It's not blue and it didn't bring any clothes with it, so how can it be dressing? And the baked potato doesn't look like it's too drunk to me, why do they call the poor thing loaded? This language thing sure is screwy!  
  
Hey our waiter is kinda cute. Oh no, tell me he's not? Yes, he's trying to look down my, uh, our top! My he's a friendly fellow; he's getting pretty close. I guess he just wants to say hi to the girls. Uh oh, Elliot is glaring at him...now he's leaving. Good. Why do guys like to look at a lady's girls so much, anyway? I don't understand them. They've got 'em too; theirs are just flat 'cause they don't have any air in them! Can't they just go to the gas station and blow them up like we do our tires?  
  
Elliot stands and asks us to dance; his strong hand wraps around my waist squeezing me gently. He pulls us close and we whirl around the floor. I can feel the lecherous men looking at us, wishing and longing to have us, touch us, feel us.... I can feel their wives wishing they had us too, her face and my body!  
  
Wow, this is so much fun! I love the way he dances, and he's singing along to the music, just like in the bedroom.  
  
Uh oh -- something's loose. Oh, the girls are really getting jiggled around, Liv? –Hey, Liv, you forgot about my zipper. Yoo-hoo? Apparently she forgot to ask Elliot to fix her, my, uh, our zipper.  
  
The girls are all scared and excited. They just told me they're going to make their "grand debut" with a big coming out party if we don't stop. It's okay, girls, Auntie Red will tell them. Trust me, okay? I may not be a Cross Your Heart bra, but I won't let you down, I promise! Shut up Jack or you're outta here!  
  
Now we're returning to our table. Good, now that's over...NOOOOOO! Don't take the jacket off! Elliot starts helping her remove our jacket, but he stops when he sees her naked back. "Liv, your dress is unzipped. We can't take this jacket off. Ur, you need to zip it up. Where can we fix it?"  
  
Wow, his face is blushing, as red as 'ME'! Yes, Jack, that was close  
  
Olivia exclaims under her breath, "Oh my God! I was so busy getting ready I forgot. I got the zipper stuck. I'm gonna find the ladies room. You stay here, okay?" Now she remembers!  
  
Elliot replies, "Oh, okay Liv." He reassures her that he'll wait at the table just in case our food comes. Isn't he the perfect gentleman?  
  
We locate the restroom and enter. Yes, Jack, I know you're in the ladies' restroom...be quiet. Now I remember why Olivia never wears you, big mouth! Olivia tries her hardest to pull my stuck zipper down so that she can pull it back up, but to no avail.  
  
There's a nice lady in here selling roses who offers to help us. She tries her best but she can't get it up either. Olivia gives her five dollars and thanks her for trying. I don't get it, why did she pay the lady for being nice? Oh well, she decides to head back to our table, eat and leave before anything more embarrassing happens.  
  
Boy, look at the guys all ogling us now that Elliot's not with us. If they only knew that we're backless and the girls are on the loose, no telling what they'd do!  
  
We arrive just as dinner is being served. She buttons up Jack, (I sure hope that buttons up his lip too) and sits down just in time for the salad. As they begin eating they decide to have another glass of champagne.  
  
As soon as the waiters are out of sight, she leans over and whispers to Elliot, "Hey El, as soon as we're finished with our meals, let's leave. We can stop on our way home and pick up something for dessert and take it to my place. Does that sound okay?"  
  
Elliot says no, that he wants to stay and eat our dessert here and maybe do a little more dancing. Oh those wonderfully strong arms around me twirling the night away...Yes, let's stay.  
  
I think that band singer over there that's dressed inna tuxedo, just winked at me. Wow, I guess I am a guy magnet! I just love a man in a uniform.  
  
Olivia then whispers, "But El, I couldn't fix my zipper." Then she remembers the plans. Smart girl! "Oh yes, and the 'rain check' thing, plus we do have to get up early to be at your house for the big Christmas plans," she purrs while smiling at him and batting those big beautiful brown doe-eyes. There go those weather-related, rain check remarks again. They really need to broaden their conversational skills. They definitely need to get out more often.  
  
Olivia wins the argument finally, as usual! Yeah, they argue sometimes but they always have fun making up or making out -- which is it? I have trouble with those concepts, I get so little exposure!  
  
Now they decide to have another glass of champagne as they finish their wonderful meal. I'm getting tipsy just thinking about it.  
  
Elliot pays and we make our way out to the car.  
  
As we leave, those stares are following us like hound dogs, hot on the trail of a perp! The men just can't stop lusting after us! That one over there, wiping his mouth with his napkin...it's not food he's wiping away, it's drool! Hey, even the doorman is staring and he's a grandpa...  
  
Men! Rich or poor, seems they're all alike, they lose all their couth when they wanna see just a little more skin. All their fancy manners and breeding just go right out the window when that testosterone kicks in.  
  
Elliot looks really pissed off as he asks her does she always get stared at by all the men everywhere she goes?  
  
She answers him with a hesitant, "Uh sometimes. –Why? Does it bother you, hon?"  
  
Elliot answers her with a quiet murmur of, "Yeah, sometimes." I can tell he is really upset because he's gripping the door handle so hard his knuckles are turning white. I can tell he's a little jealous of those other guys, but he shouldn't be, 'cause he's her soul mate; at least that's what she told her friend Casey on the phone the other night.  
  
I wonder what a soul mate is? Is it anything like soul food?  
  
Oh look, isn't that sweet? She just reached over and squeezed his hand, kissed him softly and told him she loves him. Now, that should make him a little happier, I think!  
  
Silver Ford  
  
Manhattan Blvd.  
  
9:15 PM  
  
We all pile into the silver Ford and off we go. But there's still a lot of grumbling and giggling going on inside the car. Elliot's grumbling to himself about the ogling and Liv is giggling about the zipper. I think somebody's champagne is showing.  
  
Olivia is the first to speak. Her big brown eyes glance over at Elliot through their long thick lashes as she sweetly purrs, "Hey baby, let's stop by the grocery store and pick up some Peppermint Stick ice cream. We can take it to my place." Yeah, I love ice cream. Oh boy, lets get ice cream please? Then she tells him that she'll be just as happy there, that it should put a smile on his face too because it's a lot less expensive than eating an over-priced dessert at that fancy restaurant.  
  
Then she reaches over and squeezes his hand. What a hand: handsomely strong, burly yet tender. I love its' sweet touches, they make me sigh and my legs get all rubbery. How do you humans handle all this physical stuff?  
  
Elliot turns, glancing over at Liv and grins that lop-sided grin of his, "Ice cream it is, beautiful."  
  
I love it when he smiles and so does she, I can tell. I feel her heart skip a beat, our body gets all warm-like and our skin gets all bumpy. Boy, from all these temperature changes do you think I might be going through that mental pause thing?  
  
I am really having a lot of feelings I've never felt before...maybe I need to go to the doctor, uh, seamstress and get one of those exam thingies. I'd probably just fail it though 'cause I'm not very smart. I never was good at tests. Heck you wouldn't be either if you just hung in a closet all day!  
  
Oh my, we're here at the grocery store and Elliot's saying for us to just stay in the car, he'll get the stuff all by himself....  
  
Oh, here he comes with a smile so big I'm surprised it didn't crack his handsome face! Hmm, he was gone a little longer than it takes to just buy ice cream, and the bag seems a bit too big for only a half gallon of ice cream. I wonder what that clever rascal's got up his sleeve now? Sometimes he's so creative!  
  
TBC...Chapter 3...will be posted hopefully tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 3of3 The Question

> **Apartment 2B**
> 
> Manhattan, NY 10:15 PM
> 
> It is nice with the fireplace and the candles lit. Very romantic. We're serving up the ice cream while he sets up the "atmosphere" as he calls it.  
  
Now he's pouring champagne. Ah ha, he bought some champagne! What was that? I think I heard something just go 'ker-plunk'. Wonder what that sound was? 'Ready or not here we come!'  
  
Would you look at his charming face? He just adores us.  
  
He's taking off his jacket and her, uh, our jacket and putting them on the back of the chair. Yes, Jack, I know you can breath again, now shut up, will ya? You're ruining the "atmosphere". Just listen and look, maybe you'll learn something. Uh oh, He just put his jacket on top of Jack...hey, that's one way to shut him up!  
  
He reaches over and helps us with the ice cream. Now he's pulling us tight to his wonderfully broad chest and the girls are getting kinda squished. Hey El, the girls are getting.... She's not complaining so I guess I'll just shut up.  
  
This is nice, but she's not getting all the fun. I can tell by the sounds they're BOTH emitting and the quivers her body is sending through my fabric- -makes me all, uh, feeling funny!  
  
Now they are stopping. Good, let's eat! Now what's he doing? What's that stuff he's shaking? He's spraying it on top of the ice cream. He says its whipped cream and he bought some stuff for them to try out later. What's he mean, "try out later?" Why did they whip the cream, was it bad? Put it in time out then...  
  
Uh oh, now he's really asking for it. Oh no, El, she's gonna smack you! He just sprayed that whipped cream on Liv's nose and between the girls. I feel kinda gooey. She just grabbed it away from him and she's spraying it down his shirt, in his ear AND inside the front of his pants! Uh oh, I think I'm blushing again. Oh my goodness, what a mess!  
  
They are wrestling around on the couch laughing hysterically. I really like this wrestling stuff, it makes me feel like Hulk Hogan doin' a body slam! Wait, he just licked the stuff off her nose and goodness gracious he's giving the girls and me quite a thrill too! Heck, they're so thrilled their nickels, is that the right word...just got all shriveled up looking. Oh, okay now he's kissing her again. Well, maybe that playing stuff is over for now, but I sure hope we get back to it.  
  
What's that mumbling? Oh, shut up Jack! I can't understand a thing you're saying... Let's eat before it melts guys! Great, she must've heard me, because she tells him they need to eat their ice cream before it melts. He agrees, and now they are eating their ice cream and uh, um feeding each other? Oh my, I think maybe they've had a wee bit too much champagne. Oops! Oh well, a little peppermint never hurt anybody, I guess. Wow! That is so good, I like this stuff! Can I have more, please?  
  
Now Olivia is thanking Elliot for buying the ice cream. They both agree it was terrific, as he gives her a quick but sweet buss on her luscious lips. Now Elliot stands and stammers, "Olivia, uh, now I would like to propose..."  
  
Before he can spit out what he's trying to say, Olivia teases, holding up her glass as she begins to stand, "Oh yeah, Elliot, what kind of toast?" What are they doing? Toast is for breakfast, silly!  
  
He reaches over and gently lowers her back down on the couch. Then he takes our hand and now he's getting down on one knee. Now what is he doing? He's not so tipsy that he can't stand up. Did he drop something? I'll help you find it. What was it El? Shut up Jack.  
  
He says to her, uh us, "Olivia, will you marry me?"  
  
Oh no, Olivia is definitely not expecting this and she is speechless. Whoa, me too, girl and I sure hope Jack catches it. All that seems to come out of her mouth is something like, "W, wh, wh-wh-at?" When she finally gets her voice to work better, she asks him if he's serious or is it the champagne talking? I didn't know champagne could talk; where's its mouth? Hey, Liv, say yes. Say yes, please! No wonder you're still single, gal! You better snap out of it missy! Hey, if you keep hanging out with me, I'll have you married in no time, gal! Trust me!  
  
Elliot smiles at her reassuringly, "A little tipsy, but I've never been more serious, sweetheart. I've never seen you speechless before. Come 'ere you." Then he rises as he gently pulls us up into a big hug and kiss. Ooooh, there's goose pimples all over my body and she's vibrating all over! Quick, El, do something to help her stop shaking; unplug her maybe? Yes, that's it. Oh he's kissing her – but with his tongue? No, Elliot, that's making her warm again. Boy, one minute hot, the next chills, shouldn't we call a doctor? Okay now he's hugging us and rubbing our back. She's getting better.  
  
Now she realizes she has been kinda in a daze as she throws her arms around his big, strong, neck and sings into his ear, "Oh, El, yes. I'd love to be your wife." Uh, oh...now she's crying. So is he. Heck, now we all are! What'a neck he has, it's so fine...it brings tears to my eyes and joy to my life!  
  
Elliot then begins to grin. He lifts his glass to Liv and cheers, "To us!" Oh my, he is just so happy, he's radiating that shit-eating grin of his. My sweet husband-to-be!  
  
Olivia returns his cheer, "To us!" They clink their glasses together while melting in each other's eyes. Look at the way we, uh, they just seem like they were made for each other. I think this is going to be an awesome marriage. Heck we all love each other, what else counts? I heard that! No Jack, the girls cannot come out to play, uh, celebrate with you. Oh God, his mumbling's making sense now...  
  
Elliot starts to drink his champagne, but Liv stops him. She laughingly says, "Hey baby, I think we're supposed to do it this way, aren't we?" She hooks their arms together at their elbows, and then saluting, they exclaim, "Bottoms up!" Each tries to swallow their drinks in one big gulp. Olivia gets choked and spews champagne everywhere. Coughing and gagging, she manages to croak out, "What the hell is this?"  
  
She sticks a couple of fingers in her mouth and she drops something into her other hand. She laughingly jests, "Elliot Stabler, are ya tryin' to kill me?" Both are laughing, kissing and hugging as he reaches down and takes the ring out of her hand and slides it on our, uh, her finger.  
  
My wonderfully handsome Elliot teases back at her saying, "That's my girl, always kidding." He called ME his girl again. Oh Elliot, I love you so!  
  
Olivia is still crying as she tells him that the ring is really beautiful and so big. Then she reaches up and wraps our arms around his wonderfully muscular neck and draws him into a long, warm, wet kiss. She whispers into his ear, "You really shouldn't have spent so much money on a ring, honey."  
  
Now Elliot says he didn't spend too much on the ring because his grandmother gave him the two-carat diamond in her will five years ago. What's a will? Oh I just really love carrots, they're one of my favorite veggies. He also is saying that he had the band made by his jeweler and he reset the diamond. He's blushing, oh my, how cute he looks in red. He made a band? Is there going to be a big parade? I love parades. I wanna go. Please....  
  
Oh wow, now he's asking her if she really likes it, and he called us his ba-by. Olivia teases him by saying with her best straight face, "No, Elliot, I don't like it... I absolutely love it!" Look at her smiling at him, she loves him so much and so do I. Elliot gets this really serious look of concern on his adorable mug and asks her if she is sure because he can take it back and....  
  
Olivia exclaims before he can finish his sentence that the only way that this ring is leaving her finger is over "her dead body!" Oh my goodness, do you think she's serious? I sure hope they aim for her shoulder, head or legs because I'd sure hate to get a bullet hole in me somewhere! And besides, I'm too young to die an old maid!  
  
Elliot asks her again if she is sure 'cause he can take the ring back.... She answers him by quickly making her hand into a gun, pointing it at him. Now she's laughing as she says, "Like I just told you, El, 'it leaves over my dead body!'..." -- NOOOOO, please, Olivia, don't kill him. He just asked us to marry him. I want to be a bride not a window. Please? Window? -- Is that the right word for you know, when her husband is dead?  
  
He grins and says to her, "You win! I believe you" Teasing her he puts his hands up in surrender. "Come' ere you!" Elliot says and then he pulls us into his arms. Hey, my body is feeling all quivery and kinda warm again...what's going on here? I just don't understand all these feelings. Boy you humans sure have a lot of temperature swing stuff going on! Having a body is NOT what it's cracked up to be, let me tell you!  
  
Olivia is giggling as she says to him, "Hell, El, this is better than a tasor, if I can't shoot the perps, now I can just dazzle 'em into submission with my huge rock!" They both snicker as she holds up her left ring finger, rocking it from side to side while she's pointing the ring at him. Say just what is a perp? Sounds like something you should say, "excuse me" to after you say it.  
  
Elliot puts his hands up again, first over his eyes and then to surrender, but he has a snickering grin take over his face as he pleads, "No, ma'am, I surrender. Have mercy please!"  
  
Ummm, I'd sure like to frisk and put handcuffs on him! What a fantastic thought... Liv's bedroom, almost dark, tie him to the bed with those cuffs, body slamming him...snap out of it Red...you've got a learning situation here. Keep focused girl.  
  
Here we are just hugging, giggling and kissing each other with me in the middle. We look so happy together. What a beautiful family we make! She teases, "Come this way with me, please. I'll show you no mercy, Detective Stabler. You have the right to remain silent. If you..." as we're moving towards the bedroom. Bub bye, Jack!  
  
Elliot exclaims, "Just a minute detective, I forgot something." He disappears briefly; then returning, he takes us back into his big, strong arms and kisses us like there's no tomorrow. What is he doing with his tongue? He's trying to steal Liv's gum, that rascal!  
  
Wait just a minute; he's only using one arm. Mmm, I wonder what he has in his other hand? Oh now Elliot unzips me and as I fall to the floor, she steps out of me smiling. Now that damned zipper works!  
  
They turn hand in hand walking over to the bed, smooching as they go. Uh oh, Liv, ya better watch out, he's got that can of whipped cream and a jar of maraschino cherries in a mesh bag behind his back! Elliot turns off the light, and I hear giggling, wrestling and very heavy breathing.  
  
Hey guys, I can't see...guys? You're leaving me out again. I wanna play. Aw please, guys? They never listen to me, just like before. This just isn't fair, just how am I ever supposed to ever learn more wrestling moves with the light out?  
  
**One hour later**...Wow, the playing in the dark is finally over. Thank goodness! Sure took you long enough. A dim lamp is on and now they're talking again.
> 
> Shhh let me listen. Liv is talking; she just told him that was quite a performance! What's she mean, "performance"? Does he do gymnastics? Heck, I missed it. I bet he has a fantastic dismount...and I bet he was wearing those tight little teeny tiny circus briefs too. Shoot, I missed it all! Now she just told him she had no idea there were so many uses for maraschino cherries and whipped cream. Oh shoot, they ate ice cream again and I bet they wrestled too! No fair you two; I missed all my favorite stuff.  
  
Oh wait now, she's asking him where he learned all that stuff anyway. What stuff? Boy, see what happens when it's dark and you don't get included?  
  
Oh wait he's smiling that face-splitting grin; he loves it when Liv compliments him. Ah, he's blushing! Be still my heart. How can I stay mad at that face?  
  
Elliot shakes his head no and quips, "Not telling! Liv, every guy has to have some secrets you know? It helps to keep a little mystery in the relationship." Elliot says with that shit-eating grin on his face again.  
  
Olivia elbows him in the side as she accuses, "Hey mister, that's my line. You sure surprised the hell outta me! Seriously, baby, where did you learn all that kinky stuff?"  
  
Liv starts teasing him as she reaches over and tickles his side. Hey, what does kinky stuff mean? Did they have a surprise party too? Darn...this is not fair!  
  
Elliot starts laughing and tickling her back. He's kissing her sweetly and they're telling each other how much they 'lo-ve each other'.  
  
Now he is trying to explain in his best serious face and voice, "Well, Liv, I do read a lot when I have the time." Elliot smiles at her with a broad self-satisfied yawn-grin type thing as he rolls over and immediately falls asleep.  
  
Hey Liv, there's funny noises coming out of Elliot, kinda like he left his motor running or he swallowed a bee or something. Listen to him Do you know how to turn him off?  
  
Oh I guess she heard me 'cause she's flashing that room-lightening smile of hers as she snuggles into El's sleepy body spoon-style. Whoa, is she a lucky lady or what?
> 
> I just saw her lips move, she's whispering something to herself about thanking God for letting Elliot have the time to read. Oh well, good night you two and sleep tight!  
  
This is where I left off last time... But, at least I got to participate in THIS celebration! --AND, I'm, uh we're going to be Mrs. Elliot Stabler!  
  
**The End?** (Well, we'll see! It's kinda up to you...let me know in your reviews if you want to see more, please! I was thinking if I do continue...next would be the weeks before and including the wedding day?)  
  
BTW-Many thanks to the following for beta'ing and encouragements: Kukrae for helping me get oriented on this and hanging in there with me even though she was a pooped puppy from her job schedule, "You're terrific, lady-bug! Thanks for all the help! Hope the work-load lightens up before my next one."  
  
Also, to Evil Giddy for all her guidance, help and shared laughter! You have great knowledge and terrific ideas, also! "You are awesome, gal. It was fun! I've been a fan of your writing for quite a while."  
  
BTW-2---I learned a lot from both of you ladies BG ty (...and from all you reviewers who made some awesome remarks and suggestions. Hope you don't mind if I was inspired by some of them! Your encouragement and kind words are greatly appreciated and most welcomed! Joan :)


End file.
